New Life
by The Confederacy
Summary: Romano finds out something none of the other nations knew. If you can find someone willing, you can give them your status as a country. Romano does so and plans everything so he's a normal Italian citizen. What he didn't plan on was somebody coming after him.


Lovino Vargas sat alone at a table in a café. He sighed and rested his chin in his hand, looking around at the people sitting at the tables with a scowl set comfortably on his face. He did have a few friends, but they weren't very close. Lovino didn't talk to them much since he'd probably end up snapping at them like he usually did with everybody. He wasn't sure why he was like that, but he was.

Yawning, Lovino stretched and rubbed his eyes. He'd been having strange dreams lately and hadn't been getting much sleep. He couldn't really remember the dreams. All he could recall was flashes. Places in Italy he'd seen before, Rome, Venice, places like that and people he'd never seen before.

A boy with auburn brown hair, amber colored eyes and curl like his on the opposite side. Strangely, the boy looked very similar to Lovino and whenever the Italian thought of him, he felt a pang in his heart. Another person was a small, muscular man with slicked back blonde hair and ice blue eyes and Lovino was always filled with irritation at the thought of him. The last person effected him the most.

Lovino's room was filled with sketches of him. He had messily, curled brown hair and emerald green eyes that Lovino felt that he could look into for forever. Thoughts of him filled with Lovino with so many feelings, he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet the green eyed mystery man in real life. A strange longing, anger, pain, those were just a few of the feelings he felt. The others just confused him.

The thing that bothered him most was that he had no idea who these people were. Lovino was sure he'd never seen them before. So why did they appear so clearly and quite regularly in his dreams? Why did they feel him with such strong feelings? Lovino sighed again and brought out his sketchbook as another image of the green eyed man popped into his head.

The bell at the door rang, signaling that someone else entered the café. Lovino looked boredly towards the sound and his eyes widened at the person he saw. Messily curled brown hair and emerald green eyes. The man from Lovino's dreams stood just inside the door, looking around. Suddenly, their eyes met and Lovino felt his heart beat quicken and a blush light his cheeks. Lovino looked away as the man grinned at him, deciding that he was going to completely ignore the man.

* * *

Spain sighed as he walked down the streets of Italy. It had been nearly a year since Romano left and still he refused to give up hope. For the first few months Italy was just as enthusiastic, but eventually he seemed to accept the fact that his brother was gone, leaving the responsibilities of the whole country to him. Now, every time he saw Spain on the street, he gave him a sad, pitying look. Spain hated it.

Everyone assumed that he wanted to bring Romano back, that he couldn't live with out him, but that wasn't it. Spain wanted to make sure that Romano was really sure he wanted this. That he wasn't miserable. Though, he couldn't have been exactly happy if he wanted to give up his life as a nation. That was also something Spain wanted to ask him about.

Why would he do this? Why would he want to give up everything and everyone he knew? What would upset him that much? True, the older Italian brother did seem to always be upset, but Spain knew that wasn't true. It was just the way he acted.

Of course, now he wasn't sure he knew Romano as well as he thought he had. He just couldn't think of any reason Romano could do any of this. It had taken awhile, but Spain finally found out that Romano had made himself a life as a human before giving up his life. He didn't know his name, but he knew that he lived somewhere around here. He didn't need his name though, he just needed to see him.

Spain pouted slightly and looked down at his stomach as it growled. He had left the house in such a hurry that day that he hadn't gotten breakfast and it was well past lunch already. Looking around, he smiled when he saw a small café, reminding him of his own in Spain. He walked inside and his smile grew at the sound of the bell. Caffè Italia was the name and it matched perfectly.

The walls were light blue with dark blue trimming near the floor, reminding him of the ocean. Pictures of various Italian country sides were hanging on the wall and soft Italian music drifted out of the speakers. Along the walls were booth seats and the tables on the floor were set far enough away so you didn't bump elbows with other people, but close enough so you could talk to them comfortably. It was one of the cutest cafes he'd ever seen. Then, it suddenly got better.

Sitting in a table near the middle of the floor was a college aged man maybe an inch smaller than him with chocolate brown hair. Spain watched as the head boredly turned his way and the familiar brown green eyes widened in shock and his curl bobbed a bit with his movements. Romano's cheeks light with a wonderfully well known blush and Spain couldn't help but grin. When the Italian turned his head away Spain chuckled quietly and internally squealed at how cute his Italian could be. He knew today was going to be a wonderful day.

* * *

The first chapter of my next amazing story. Why are my best stories filled with angst? I don't understand. If you're confused, I'm talking about my story, Broken. Yes, this is shameless self advertising. Go read it! Please? Anyways, it's kinda short. Bleh. More shall be explained in later chapters. Eventually Italy will show up, but it will take awhile. Tell me what you think, okay?


End file.
